Certain of the hairstyles which are currently popular require that the hair be cut to fairly precisely equal lengths in order for the hairdo to be effective. It is, of course, quite difficult to accurately judge the relative lengths of different shocks of hair when the cutting is being done by the comb and scissors method, one shock of hair at a time. The result is a hair style that is less than it could be due to the slight irregularity presented in the lengths of the hair.
Without a doubt certain jigs, spacers and braces have been developed and experimentally used in combination with scissors or electric clippers, and several clipping assemblies utilizing a source of vacuum have been developed as is evidenced by U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,138,870, 2,980,994, and 2,807,086. These latter mentioned devices, those utilizing a vacuum source, do so to the end of collecting the cut hair in an orderly manner, and in one instance the cutting blade is ostensibly powered by a turbine connected to the vacuum source. Because of the structure of these devices and the rotary nature of the blades used in conjunction with the vacuum system, they are not particularly adapted for haircutting when the length of the cuts must be precisely uniform over the entire head or at least a large portion of it.